Ojos De Soldado
by kya-kuch
Summary: Aparentaba ser un día más, uno como cualquier otro de mi rutina cuando el mundo enloqueció, cuando mi mundo perfecto que me gustaba presumir en las redes sociales cambió en contra de mi voluntad y que jamás en la vida imaginé que me llegaría a pasar. Fui secuestrado a los dieciséis años.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: menciones de violación, golpizas.**

 ***. *. ***

Aparentaba ser un día más, uno como cualquier otro de mi rutina cuando el mundo enloqueció, cuando mi mundo perfecto que me gustaba presumir en las redes sociales cambió en contra de mi voluntad y que jamás en la vida imaginé que me llegaría a pasar. Fui secuestrado a los dieciséis años, y mantenido cautivo por cuatro meses, cuatro lentos meses que ni se comparan a los anteriores al Grand Prix, perdí varias cosas en ese tiempo, entre las más importantes: mi dignidad, mi espíritu, y a mí mismo. Todo por un maldito desgraciado que se obsesionó con un patinador quinceañero que participó en una de las más grandes competencias de patinaje contra los mejores y se llevó orgulloso el oro a su país, y que además se creyó con el derecho de quitarme mi libertad y de tenerme para él como si me poseyera, como si fuera su pertenencia. Yo era una promesa del patinaje, decían que sería grande, más grande que el tonto de Viktor, pero mis logros a mi corta edad dejaron de ser el motivo por el que mi cara apareciera en la televisión y pasó a serlo mi extraña desaparición el veinticuatro de febrero, el último mes de invierno en Rusia. Pasaron las cuarenta y ocho horas que las autoridades necesitaban y sin haber señal mía, los titulares anunciaron:

 ** _"Ganador de la Medalla de Oro en el Campeonato Mundial, Yuri Plisetsky, desaparecido"._**

Recuerdo haber estado harto del entrenamiento ese día, quería distraerme, divertirme por un rato para luego tomar un merecido descanso, por lo que en vez de quedarme practicando hasta tarde como solía hacer, decidí irme de compras y rechacé el ofrecimiento de Viktor y Katsudon de llevarme hasta allá y hacerme compañía, desearía haber dicho que sí y sé que ellos también, pero no quería que me vieran con ellos tomados de la mano y dándose besitos, era como tener dos padres que amaban avergonzarme. Supongo que estaba siendo hipócrita, porque Otabek era mi novio en ese entonces, lo había sido por meses e ibamos por más, estaba loco por él y él por mí a su manera, fue la última persona con la que hablé, yo me quejé de ese par de tontos, aunque mi tono afectuoso ya no engañaba a nadie, y Otabek me dijo que le mandara un mensaje cuando llegara a casa, que lo vería en algún momento en que estuviera libre, pero no pude hacerlo, porque el maldito aprovechó que me estaba escondiendo de mis fanáticas en un callejón, me dio un duro golpe en la nuca y me echó en la parte trasera de su furgoneta barata. Esa vez mi novio no apareció para salvarme, y tan pronto como se enteró de mi desaparición viajó desde Kazajistán y fue interrogado por la policía.

Yo era conocido por mi actitud de punk, ¿Había huido de mis entrenadores? ¿Me estaba ocultando para llamar la atención? Mi familia y amigos ayudaron a buscarme, esperaron una llamada de los secuestradores pidiendo dinero, pero fue como si me hubiera desvanecido en el aire. La gente se preguntó donde estaba, qué había sido de mí, mientras yo estaba encerrado en un apartamento de los barrios bajos, echado en una cama con la copia del periódico de esa mañana con mi foto en la portada. Mi secuestrador me lo había tirado para que lo viera, y sonreía afablemente parado bajo el umbral del dormitorio, como si estuviera haciendo una buena obra de caridad. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, sin fuerzas, me había rendido por el momento. Me moví despacio para darle la espalda, apretando los labios para que no escuchara mis quejidos. No le daré esa satisfacción otra vez, me prometí, una oleada de odio me recorrió.

Me tensé al sentir que se acercaba, después su peso hundiendo el colchón. Por favor no, supliqué en silencio, no, no de nuevo. Él posó una mano en mi espalda, quise suspirar de alivio y gritar al mismo tiempo, que no me tocara, que nunca volviera a hacerlo, pero temía las consecuencias.

—Lo siento mucho, Kotik. —Suspiró con pesar.

Estuve a punto de echarme a reír histérico. ¿Lo siento por qué? ¿Por secuestrame? ¿Por arruinarme? Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y mi labio tembló con la amenaza del llanto. Quería que se fuera para llorar en paz, que al menos en eso me dejara conservar mi dignidad.

 _«¿Cómo estará Beka? ¿Estará buscándome?»_ Pensé, y se formó una opresión en mi garganta.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

 _«¡No, maldición! ¡Vete de una jodida vez, puto enfermo!»_

Dije que no con la cabeza, me daba vueltas, quería vomitar.

—Ah, tendrás que comer algo. No dejaré que te mueras de hambre, Kotik.

 _«Vete al infierno»_


	2. Chapter 2

Uno pensaría que con lo conocido que era, las fans o los paparazzis habrían visto algo y no habrían demorado en encontrarme, así todo este asunto sería echado al olvido en poco tiempo. Pasó una semana sin ninguna pista de mi paradero, de lo que pudo pasarme, mi secuestrador lo hizo bien. Mucha gente ayudó a buscarme, pese a las protestas de la policía de que les permitieran hacer su trabajo, no es todos los días que un patinador famoso desaparece. Los primeros días se pudo ver a mi abuelito merodeando por las calles en su auto, preguntando incansablemente si me habían visto, si sabían algo. Para los demás era comprensible lo que hacía, su único nieto estaba desaparecido y podía estar en peligro, pero a la vez les preocupaba, ya que cada negativa acrecentaba la angustia en su delicado corazón.

—Nikolai, por favor. —Le pidió Viktor al tercer día. —Sabemos que quieres encontrar a Yurio, nosotros igual, pero piensa en tu salud.

—No me detendré hasta encontrar a mi Yuratchka. —Juró mi abuelo, con la misma determinación que me caracterizaba.

Sin embargo, poco después por la pena y el dolor de no saber donde estaba, le dio un ataque al corazón que casi acaba con su vida. Yo me enteré a la semana siguiente como todo el mundo cuando lo informaron en las noticias de la tarde. El bastardo me había dado "permiso" para ver la televisión pues según él me había portado bien, yo no quise porque estaban hablando de mí y de mi caso lo que me acongojaba y me hacía enojar, pero una mirada amenazante suya bastó para que me sentara obediente en su rodilla y prestara atención, estoy seguro de que lo sabía y lo disfrutaba. Me tenía en la palma de su mano, una negativa de mi parte o un acto rebelde y me daba una paliza, que poco a poco fueron apagando mi espíritu. Estaba aterrorizado de él, los inolvidables ojos de soldado que Beka admiraba tanto no me habían servido de nada, pero ese día cuando apareció la foto de mi abuelito en la televisión, me lancé al piso y rogué como nunca lo había hecho, mis mejillas se ruborizaron por la humillación pues no estaba acostumbrado a pedir las cosas así, le pedí que por favor me dejara libre para poder ir con él, que estaba muy enfermo, necesitaba estar a su lado y le prometí que si alguien preguntaba, les diría que me escapé de casa, que fue todo mi culpa. ¿Saben lo que hizo el bastardo? Tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros y responderme que ese no era su problema.

Llegué a mi límite y me tiré sobre él, dando puñetazos, patadas y arañazos, me aseguré de hacerle todo el daño posible a su asquerosa cara, quería quitarle esa sonrisa insoportable y lo conseguí. Luchó por inmovilizarme y cuando me tuvo controlado con su peso, me dio un golpe en la mandíbula que me dejó viendo estrellas, antes de empezar a atacarme con todo lo que tenía, fue la peor paliza hasta ese momento, estaba cegado por la ira, pensé que iba a matarme, pero fue capaz de detenerse. Mientras entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, lo oí decir: —Te dejaré salir de la casa cuando toda Rusia se haya olvidado de ti.


	3. Chapter 3

Después, se arrepintió de haber reaccionado así conmigo, me sacó del armario en el que me había metido por horas como castigo y me encerró entre sus brazos, acunó paternalmente mi cabeza contra su pecho, como si fuera un padre disculpándose por haber abofeteado con demasiada fuerza a su hijo, y me ofreció una disculpa. Limpió mis heridas y me envolvió en vendas y curitas, dejando un beso detrás de cada zona lastimada. Confesó también en desesperados susurros que no era su culpa ser así, que no tenía la culpa de nada, sino su progenitor que tenía mal temperamento y le daba palizas a él y a su mamá. Me preguntó si lo perdonaba, y asentí con la cabeza, no porque de verdad lo hiciera sino por temor a que enfureciera de nuevo, sus cambios de humor eran impredecibles y aterradores. Odiaba ser dominado, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Quería seguir con vida, y volver a ver a mi abuelo, al tonto de Viktor y Katsudon quienes por iniciativa de Viktor se hacían creer que eran mis padres, a Yakov y a Lilia aunque fueran estrictos conmigo y me hicieran entrenar hasta el cansancio, quería ver a Beka y volver a sentirme seguro en sus brazos. Tenía que seguir con vida.

El imbécil, y no sólo lo llamo imbécil por lo que me hizo sino porque nunca me dio un nombre, se había quedado una semana en el apartamento después del secuestro vigilando que no intentara nada y adiestrandome como si fuera su mascota para que le obedeciera, ahora partía en la mañana donde yo debía prepararle el desayuno y llegaba en la tarde esperando encontrar la cena lista. Hizo las cosas más fáciles para mí que ya supiera cocinar, Beka era al que se le quemaba todo, habíamos pensado en que se mudara a Rusia para vivir juntos, habíamos planeado un montón. En fin, la tarde siguiente trajo una bolsa con cajas de tintura para el pelo color castaño y base para la cara del tono de mi piel, con los que me pintó la cabeza y las cejas y ocultó mis moretones bajo capas de polvo. Entonces sacó un objeto que me hizo palidecer.

—Este es mi pequeño amiguito, nos acompañará el día de hoy. —Movió la pistola de lado a lado. —Ya que estás tan preocupado por tu abuelo, te llevaré a hacer una llamada para que preguntes por su estado y puedas estar tranquilo, puedes llamar a quien quieras, excepto a la policía, claro está. Si pides ayuda, si tienes la brillante idea de dar un paso en falso, mi amiguito se encargará de disparar contra todo aquel que se involucre. —Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces con desaprobación. — ¿Estarías dispuesto a cargar con esa culpa?

Hice que no con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Otra cosa más, si preguntan en donde estás, ¿Tú qué vas a decir?

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños con impotencia.

—Que me escapé y que no me busquen más.

— ¡Perfecto! —Acarició mi cabello castaño con repulsiva ternura—. ¡Eres un buen gatito, Yura!

«¡ _No me llames como él, maldito!_ » Quise gritar, ese apodo estaba permitido sólo para Beka.

Me cubrió de ropa abrigadora y metió su mano con el arma debajo, así parecería que me estaba abrazando o sosteniendo, caminaba con lentitud por los golpes recientes. En cuanto salimos de la casa, nunca estuve tan agradecido de que besara mi cara el invierno, de ser libre, estaba afuera y quise echarme a correr y reír con júbilo, pero la punta de la pistola enterrada en mi espalda hacía que su amenaza fuera una presencia constante en mi cabeza. Condujo al teléfono público más cercano y echó una moneda, tendiendomelo y mirándome expectante. Marqué el primer número que se me vino a la mente y recé por que contestaran, anhelaba escuchar una voz familiar...

— ¿Hola?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y exhalé tembloroso: —Viktor.

— ¿Yuri? ¡Oh Dios! Sí, es él. —Lo escuché afirmar a otra persona. —Yuri, ¿En dónde estás? ¿Quién está contigo?

—Estoy... —Titubee, la punta de la pistola hizo presión. —... No puedo decirte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Yuri tienes que decirnos para ir a buscarte! — ¡Katsudon!

— ¡No! —Me espanté, ¡Ni loco les iba a decir! El maldito les haría daño. —Digo, no puedo por eso mismo, no quiero que me vengan a buscar, no quiero que me busque nadie, por un motivo me escapé, tontos. Diganle a la policía que pare la búsqueda, estoy bien.

«Por favor, no lo hagan.» Rogué en mi interior.

— ¿Quieres que creamos que te escapaste por tu cuenta cuando te conocemos, Yurio? ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a tu abuelo?

—Sí, por eso llamé en realidad, quería saber cómo sigue.

—Todavía está en el hospital, tiene fiebre y muchos dolores —Me informó Viktor—, según el doctor tiene pericarditis, pero no hay motivo para que no pueda recuperarse.

Nunca me consideré un creyente, pero en ese momento sólo pude decir, Gracias a Dios.

—Esa es otra razón que nos lleva a creer que no te escapaste, Yuri. Si hubiera sido así, habrías venido a estar a su lado de inmediato y nadie podría sacarte.

— ¿Puedes al menos decirnos si estás a salvo? —Pide Katsudon suavemente.

Di un respingo.

—No. ¿Beka está ahí?

—S-sí, te pondremos en altavoz.

— ¿Yura? ¡Yura! ¿Dónde estás?

Su voz. Cerré los ojos. Cómo la extrañaba.

—Beka.

La pistola se hundió más en mis omóplatos.

—Men seni süyemin.

Te quiero en kazajo.

— ¡Yura..!

Colgué el teléfono. Desearía haberle pedido que me enseñara a hablar kazajo.


End file.
